Denial
by Mr. Thumbsup
Summary: It hurts. It hurts so much. But that's okay. It's never as bad as it looks. It's never as bad as it feels." Where do we go when we die? Who do we meet? Who do we think about as we die? Rated T for Language.


**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Persona 3, Atlus, or any of the characters used or mentioned herein.**

**Just so you know, I relaize that this fic is rather disjointed. This was intentional. All spaces you see were put in by myself.**

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

What's that noise?

Was there an accident?

I hope whoever it is is okay.

But…

But why does it hurt so bad?

Oh… right… that car cut me off. I must have hit him. I hope he's okay.

He

He is

_He_ is not okay

I am not okay.

No, don't tell yourself that, Yukari. That's just your mind panicking. It's never as bad as it looks, never as bad as it feels.

But it feels so bad.

I can't be seeing this. My chest can't just grow a gearshift lever. I'm probably hallucinating.

I can't die. Not like this. My evoker is in my bag. It's funny… I never got around to getting rid of that thing.

If I could just reach it

NO NO NO IT HURTS IT HURTS SO MUCH

I… I'll wait. I'll get it later. It's too much trouble right now.

I can't die yet.

Die

Death. That was Ryoji, wasn't it?

Why am I thinking of him right now? I haven't thought of Ryoji in ages. How could I forget him? He was so friendly.

In a way, he was like a brother… to _him_

I loved that scarf of his. I don't know why. I happened to touch it once, back during the class trip.

Where was that? I can't remember.

I was hanging my cardigan up next to his scarf, and I happened to brush it. It was so soft, just hanging there.

Hanging

The Hanged Man. Chidori.

I thought that was such a beautiful name. Chidori.

She's with Junpei right now. Where are they?

O

Osa

Ka

That's right.

They moved to Osaka, didn't they?

I'm glad she could come back. Junpei was so torn to pieces

_Like You Like You Are Right Now_

Calm down, Yukari. You've heard all those stories. It's never as bad as it looks. Try to be strong, Yukari

Strong

Strength, that was Koro-chan. He was such a good dog

good

good

dog

I made that food for him once. The poor guy was sick all evening. I felt

so

silly, apologizing to a dog.

It's funny. I thought our dorm had a no pets rule. Did Mitsuru pull some strings? Yes, I think she did, I remember. When was that? I think it was around the time we fought the Fortune Shadow.

Why is there so much I can remember, and so much I can't? Did I hit my head?

Dizzy

So Dizzy

Why are all these memories coming to me now? I haven't felt like this since that day, when I remembered everything

right before he

before he

HE

No no don't say it don't say that word

That wasn't your fault, Yukari, you know that.

But it wasn't fair.

Where was the Fairness?

Where was the Justice in it all?

Justice

The Justice Arcana. Ken-kun. I loved that kid. I think we all did.

He was like a little brother to all of us.

But what about Shinjiro?

Yeah. He tried to kill him.

He tried to kill Shinji. But Shinji saved him from Takaya. He saved the boy that was plotting to kill him.

That was Shinji for you. Shinji was cool. Everything about him was cool. Especially that coat. I always loved that coat.

The Hierophant Arcana. That was Shinji.

What the hell is a Hierophant anyway? I'll ask Aigis next time I see her

If there is a next time

I don't understand

Why does it hurt so much?

I don't understand

Where's the Ambulance

Shouldn't one be here by now?

That poor man in the other car

I don't hurt as much now. It still hurts, but not as much

Why is that?

Maybe I can reach my Evoker now

Good, I can move more now.

I can barely touch it

It's

I can just touch it

It's hurting

OH IT HURTS IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH MINATO HELP ME PLEASE

PLEASE

ME

HELP

.

.

.

I

I'm awake

Did I pass out?

Why am I crying?

It's not as bad as it looks

Minato

Minato, where are you

Don't you still love me

Oh , yeah

He's gone.

We found him. On the roof, in Aigis' lap.

Aigis, you wonderful miracle.

You were like Pinocchio

You got a soul

Wow. Is that sappy, or what.

It sounds like the kind of thing Fuuka would say.

Oh, Fuuka. You were one of my best friends, back then.

I wish I could see you, right now.

Is this what you hear about sometimes? Is my life flashing before me?

_Yes_

No

Where is Fuuka

Oh right…

She married Akihiko three years ago.

Akihiko, with his silver hair, and that bandage

I think he forgot that he had that bandage

Just left it on for a whole year.

Funny, him marrying Fuuka.

I always figured he'd wind up with Mitsuru

Oh

Mit

Mitsu

ru

How could I forget about you?

It's funny. If it weren't for your family, I would have never made so many

Wonderful friends

Did you ride horses? You always wore those big black boots

like a jockey

Who's that?

Oh…

It's the ambulance. They're here. Good. They can help that other man.

They won't have to worry about me. It's not as bad as it looks.

It hurts less now. That illusion of the gearshift in my chest is still there, though

I didn't know hallucinations could last this long

Or is this denial

Junpei was in near-constant denial

He thought he was a huge hit with the ladies

And he always wore that damn hat.

I never saw him with it off.

Not once.

He was a nice boy though

So was

was

So was _He._

Oh, Minato.

I miss you, so much.

I've missed you for so long.

Am I crying again?

I visit your grave, every year

I always leave a piece

of cake

Remember, when I gave you that piece of cake?

It was the best cake you'd ever had

That's what you told me

Why did you leave me behind?

I had a dream about you once, you know

I was standing in white space

I was nude. There's probably some kind of Freudian Implication behind that.

There was this bright light shining on me

And you know what?

You were there, Minato.

You were so beautiful

Is that were you went when you died?

Does everyone go there?

I never wanted to leave

You stood there and just motioned with your head

And you said three words

I'll never forget them

"Well? You coming?"

And I wanted to come with you

I wanted to follow you, follow you to the ends of the earth

I

I love

I Love You, so much, Minato.

The pain has been lessening for a while now

There's no pain at all, now

Strange

I feel so light

It feels so wonderful

I can't

see

anything.

It's okay

I've hurt for so long, but I've never felt happier

Just hold on, Minato

I'll

be there

soon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Well? You coming?"_


End file.
